


little accidents

by daddykai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lu Han, M/M, Pedophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: Luhan thought he was a big boy, but then gets caught doing something he should've out-grown.





	little accidents

"Something wrong?" Yixing asked, entering the school's toilets after hearing sobbing come from there. Normally he really wouldn't have cared, especially since it was the toilets in the seniors hall, but what he was met with, was an eight year-old some classes too young to even be there. Eyes wet with tears, little hands shaking lightly as he sat there on the cold tiles. Sitting by the toilet stall farthest from the door.

However, it didn't take Yixing much more than a few long steps before he reached the end of the narrow room and was by Luhan's side.

By the question asked, Luhan seemed to be startled, thinking no one would find him despite being in a very public spot. Classes had started, not many students would wander the halls at this time.

The delicate boy shook his head fiercely in denial, the upset expression on his face telling Yixing that was so far from the case that it could be. One tiny fist coming up to wipe Luhan's teary eyes. "N-No..."

Yixing didn't really say anything to that, but when he got close enough to get a proper look of the boy, he could see why he would lie. There was a wet spot on the front of his pants, he had peed himself. Seeing Yixing had noticed, Luhan pulled his skinny legs up towards his chest to cover up, while crying, feeling embarrassed.

He was eight, he was supposed to be a big boy. He was too old to be having accidents, especially on school grounds and getting caught by one of the older students.

Yixing was one of the popular kids, too, so Luhan found him slightly scary. Generally surrounded by those loud and obnoxious with rude remarks here and there, where to Luhan liked things quiet. This made him dislike the situation more, fearing the older teen would do something mean.

"Why are you here?" Yixing asked, Luhan looking at him with those big, brown eyes of his, surprised he didn't make a comment about it. Bottom lip turned into a permanent pout.

"It's d-dirty..." Luhan mumbled.

"What?"

"Our toilets," Luhan said, talking about those located near all the small kids. "There is p-pee on the floor!" Luhan exclaimed, looking at Yixing like it was the most absurd thing, slowly loosening up. "So, I w-went here, but I wasn't fast enough," he explained, Yixing seeing his pretty face scrunching up as he quietly started crying again.

That was true. Yixing recalled there being pee there as well years before when he had to use them. The boys' room always looking sort of dirty as they reached the end of the day.

Yixing licked his lips, eyeing the boy currently hiding his face by pressing it against his pulled up knees.

The small boy was fairly new to the school, entered perhaps a few months prior. He was a shy one, self-conscious and just so very adorable. Yixing hadn't really felt any shame to admit he found it attractive, knowing it was fucked up in so many ways, but the sixteen year old really didn't care. Acting upon these urges, however, had never crossed his mind until now. The boy seemed so vulnerable.

"You want me to help you?" Yixing offered, not really wanting Luhan to keep sitting there to a teacher came and found him. Knowing other students may not be as kind stumbling across him either. Of course, he offered it with a hidden agenda as well. Hoping he could see some flesh, then from there, see if he desired taking things further.

Luhan looked at him with uncertainty, hesitant. The child definitely needed help, he didn't know how to go about it - though he would rather have his class teacher help him with that, she wasn't near, but Yixing was. The doll like boy sniffled, before he let a hand up to wipe some tears away again in one swift movement. Then nodding his pretty head quietly, subtly.

Yixing smiled in a half-assed attempt to soothe the boy, as he reached his hand down to him. "Come."

It took a moment before he had Luhan's small hand reach for his, the pretty boy spending a moment eyeing it before he reached up for it. Getting up on his thin legs with minor help from Yixing, his hand seeming so much tinier caged in Yixing's bigger hand.

With the stalls being too small, much like the room before it with the sinks and urinals, Yixing led Luhan away. Luhan practically jogging along side him to keep up, with both his legs and steps being much shorter. Hand still in Yixing's as he threw a few nervous glances up at his senior. The other seeming so tall, and kinda scary if Luhan had to be completely honest.

Awkwardly walking with him, sniffling and hoping no one would see he had wet himself.

Where Luhan was led, was towards the gym. Before going into one of the changing rooms, there was a toilet, only meant for one. Rather spacious with just a toilet and a sink, everything Yixing found he needed.

"Take off your pants," Yixing said, when they had barely stepped inside. Luhan looking at him shyly before those delicate hands of his moved to do as told, slowly getting the smelly fabric down his thighs. "Underwear, too," he added when Luhan stopped there.

The boy looked uncomfortable, maybe not purely because of Yixing's presence, but because of what he himself had done. What Yixing liked about it, was Luhan stood with his thighs slightly parted, because of how wet it was down there. Pleased to see Luhan let his tiny briefs follow soon there after, glad the shirt he was wearing stopped at his stomach, so he could see his little, hairless dick hang there. Looking as adorable as the boy himself.

Luhan's cheeks were red with embarrassment, feeling exposed, but doing nothing to cover up. Yixing checking out Luhan's lower half was done with quick, not wanting to seem too obvious, before he turned towards the sink and picked up the cloth. Turning on the water and letting it run, until he felt it getting hot, then letting the fabric under.

When he turned towards Luhan again, the pretty boy let him do as intended. Parting his legs even more so Yixing could run the cloth over his slightly fleshy thighs to get off what it could. Allowing Yixing to run it over his little penis as well. Flopping slightly as Yixing went about it.

The embarrassment Luhan was feeling was strong, face completely red showing this, but he was glad Yixing got rid of the icky feeling for him. Feeling gratitude towards his senior for helping him with this. Mind too young to realize the older letting the wet cloth to his backside and up his butt crack wasn't nearly as needed.

A light smirk came to Yixing's face when seeing his cute little behind give in to the pressure of his hand. Finding the boy all the more attractive than he had done before. Fooling Luhan into thinking it was okay for him to fuck him, seeming all the more tempting.

"Everyone have accidents," Yixing said, straightening up and letting the cloth drop onto the sink, Luhan already standing there facing him, looking down. Honestly thinking Yixing was trying to comfort him, but he was quick to find out that wasn't the case.

"But when you reach a certain age, a lesson for not doing it again is taught."

This had Luhan look up, pushing out his bottom lip in this cute way of his, looking like he was gonna cry. "B-But it was an accident..." Luhan said, voice so tiny and small, Yixing solely on that felt himself get a little aroused. He would definitely enjoy taking advantage of a small child more than he should.

"Doesn't matter," Yixing said, kneeling down so he could face the smaller better, letting a hand slide down his skinny arm to get his full attention on him. "It won't be anything too unpleasant if you just cooperate."

Luhan looked unsure, the boy already made up in his mind he wasn't gonna like this, whatever it was Yixing was getting at. However, rather than say this, he found himself saying something else. "What is it?"

"When you make an accident with this," Yixing said, his excitement already too high just thinking about having sex with the boy. Yixing let his hand to Luhan's penis, just barely letting his fingers brush it before Luhan squirmed away, showing his dislike. "Taking one bigger up your sweet, little bottom will help you learn."

It had Luhan blush, what he was asking of him alone doing that, but how he talked about his butt did even more so. In Luhan's less intelligent mind however, it sort of made sense.

He made an accident with his penis, so that was what he would get in return. The boy found it weird, but it was reasonable in his mind. How pleased Yixing looked with him when he gave him a small nod, made him think it was the only right thing to do. All grown-up boys should do this if they made the same mistake he did.

Needing to get Luhan's ass up higher so it could actually reach his dick, Yixing told him to get on the toilet. The quiet boy slowly doing as told, resting on his skinny knees with his butt facing the room, and small hands resting on the toilet's back.

As he did, Yixing picked up the boy's pants and underwear in a rush and wetted the spot with Luhan's pee. Unsure what to do to help him when it came down to it really, but in the state of mind he was in then, it seemed to be the only solution. Quickly standing behind the boy, taking in a shaky breath when he had his small ass facing him.

It seemed surreal. After all the time he had spend his time just admiring him whenever they crossed path, to finally have him like this. Ready for him to stick his dick up in him - just waiting for it.

"It may feel a bit unpleasant at first, but just try and be a big boy, and relax, okay?" Yixing said, seeing the eight year old slowly nod his head to his words. Pout evident on his lips.

Three fingers were wetted in a haste, the older Chinese trying to coat them well so the delicate one wouldn't end up in too much pain, then leading them to Luhan's small entrance. Using his other hand to spread the cheeks apart and see what Luhan had been hiding.

"W-What are you doing?" Luhan asked slightly alarmed, looking over his shoulder to see Yixing's finger was what was poking at his hole, not his penis. The hand on his butt feeling weird, heavy and out of place to him, while Yixing thought it was a perfect fit.

"Preparing you," Yixing answered, moving his finger to grind his dick against the boy's little, round ass. Eyes more stuck on his behind as he did it, finding the sight absolutely beautiful, and the feeling amazing. Only showing Luhan it like that, because it gave him an excuse to hump him, the kid did get a decent idea of just how large the older was, though. "Don't you think this will be too big for your tight ass?"

The explicity of Yixing's words had Luhan look straight ahead, not just embarrassed anymore, he felt uncomfortable, everything seemed so wrong. "I d-don't know..." he whispered.

Luhan was an obedient boy, Yixing picked that up rather quickly. It had been his intention to go easy on the young virgin, but after the first finger slipped in and he could just  _see_  how much Luhan liked it on his face.

Face scrunching up, while he looked like he was gonna cry. How he proved to be a good boy was when he didn't verbally express any of his discomfort, he may on instinct try to move his hips forward to avoid the fingers entering him, but it was done subtly and not on purpose.

The pretty one had seriously gotten the impression this would make up for his little accident.

Why Yixing found himself taking advantage of the fact. Not being nearly as gentle as he intended in the end, getting a bit sloppy with it because he could feel his hard cock was aching to get inside of him. It rarely turned totally unbearable for him, but when it did, he let out the tiniest of whimpers that told Yixing he had to slow down. Learning a thing or two about Luhan's limits, to when he was gonna shove his erection in there.

Once Yixing pulled his fingers out of him, he could see how Luhan's eyes had gotten teary. Feeling a need to cry even more so, but fighting so hard to keep it in.

Yixing chose not to pay it any mind. Certain Luhan would be more upset if he knew he had failed hiding it, or perhaps, that was just Yixing excuse. However, it was impossible to ignore once Yixing had gotten his hard dick out, and started pressing the head of his leaking manhood inside of him. Such an heartbreaking cry coming out of Luhan as he did.

"N-No!" Luhan cried, trying to pull away, but Yixing's grip on his hips were to firm. Feeling how the older was stretching his ass wider hurting more than he expected. "It's t-too much, I am not a big boy."

"Shh," Yixing hushed him, knowing he only said so to make him stop. One hand circling Luhan's small torso as he leaned forward, his clothed chest pressing against the boy's back, lips getting closer to the boy's ear. Yixing ignoring the kid's wish for him to stop, by snapping his hips forward in short, rushed thrusts. Only seeming to get harder with them as Luhan tried to wriggle himself away.

"Don't be a baby," Yixing groaned in his ear. The caring voice he had used earlier long gone by then, it was more rough around the edges but Luhan didn't know if it was just because of what he was doing. Either way, he hated it.

The burn he felt on his insides as Yixing pushed into him lessened quickly, but Luhan didn't like the feeling of it in him. It felt wrong and weird, but with the discomfort fading, so did Luhan's resistance. Body turning submissive, while he cried out for him to stop or promises of he wouldn't wet himself again. Still in the delusion this was why Yixing was doing this.

The thrusts were so out of rhythm. Taking in the tightness surrounding his manhood, Luhan's crying and the worry that someone may hear them getting him a little off. Unable to focus on what he deep down thought was most important.

In the end convincing himself he should just live it out, regret it later if that were to happen. It had already been done, he had his dick shoved up an eight year old brat's ass for fuck's sake, it was too late to turn back now.

With this new mindset, things went a lot more smooth. Zoning out all Luhan's wails, only to pick out the cutest little whimpers that came out in between, sounding so hot to his really messed up brain. Luhan's warm, small body, seeming so fragile in his embrace. The filthy sound of his thighs smacking against Luhan's, and his balls heavily slapping against his ass. All of it in the end beating the light fantasy he had of doing this.

It all bringing him his orgasm embarrassingly fast, glad Luhan was too young to know what it meant.

Luhan could feel it, but with Yixing continuing to push into him as he rode out his orgasm, he didn't give it much thought until the older pulled out his limp dick. Cum seeping out with it making Luhan glance down between his legs with eyes full of tears, crying more with what he was met with.

"Y-You peed in me," Luhan accused while turning around, not comfortable with his naked ass facing Yixing at all. Slowly letting his thin legs back on the floor to create a greater distance from the older, watching as Yixing pulled his pants back up.

Mistaking cum for pee, Yixing couldn't help but smile a little at this. Luhan making himself into such an easy target. "That's what little boys get for wetting themselves," Yixing reasoned, knowing he should try and calm the boy down now.

"Why didn't you s-stop?" Luhan asked, adorably upset pout on his lips, inching closer to the wall when Yixing tried approaching him.

"Because you were doing so well," Yixing lied. "I just thought I would help you by giving you that little extra push. It's okay now."

It didn't seem like Luhan believed him at first, nor was particularly fond of him afterwards but he did let him help wash off the semen and get his still slightly wet pants on, after some more soothing words. The boy quickly speeding out of there once finished, running with a light limp. Looking as if he still had a dick up his gorgeous behind.

루한 루한

Approximately two months later, Yixing found Luhan still hadn't told anyone. The boy was more quiet than usual, but none figured out the link it had with Yixing. The child about to turn nine, did start opening a little more up to his family, parents and older brother.

The older sibling, Yifan, was a little younger than Yixing but physically they seemed about the same age at that time. At the peak of his teens, he did find himself feeling a need to release from time to time. Beating his dick. Once when he did this, his innocent little brother came in uninvited, seeing him sit in his chair with his dick out, naked skin showing on his laptop screen.

Yifan's initial reaction had been to yell at Luhan, which was exactly what he did. More bothered to be caught than have Luhan randomly pop up, glad it had Luhan run out of there right a way, though not without getting a decent look of what Yifan was doing. The older already imagining the awkward conversation that would follow this.

With his dick erect, his top priority had been to finish himself off, letting another few moments pass by before he went to check up on Luhan. Realizing just how scared him raising his voice had made Luhan, when he came in to find him hiding under his bed. Hugging his favorite plushie.

It took awhile before Yifan figured he was under there, Luhan watching his feet from beneath, breath hitching when he saw Yifan kneel down.

"Luhan is a good boy," Luhan said, words coming out in a rush and sort of stumbled, Yifan had a hard time making sense of it. Luhan thinking Yifan's hard dick from earlier meant a punishment was coming his way. Only flaccid penises were nice.

"What?" Yifan asked confused, shaking his head when he saw Luhan's wide eyes. Finding it rather odd Luhan spoke of himself in third person, he generally only did that when he felt pressured. "Why are you hiding under here?"

"Because you are mad."

The way Luhan said it, even in that childish voice of his, it sounded more like he was stating a fact. Avoiding to meet Yifan's eyes now. "I am not, it was an accident... I guess," Yifan said, feeling awkward. "Aren't you coming out?"

Luhan shook his head, his attention going to the plushie dog in his small hands. "N-No, I think I will stay here for a bit."

Thinking Luhan was being a weird kid, Yifan shook his head. "Okay," he stood up.


End file.
